The Perfect Christmas
by genielou
Summary: I know, I know! Christmas is over, but I really wanted to get this out. Anyhoo, it's an Adam/Tanya fic so don't read it if you don't like them. WARNING: MAJOR SAPPINESS!


Dicslaimer: This isn't really necessary but I'll say it anyway. Haim Saban owns Power Rangers, not me. Although I think the world would be a better place if I DID own Power Rangers. ^_^  
  
Author's Note: This is an Adam/Tanya fic during their Zeo era. It's sappy and it kinda sucks a bit since I'm still new to this writing stuff but bare with me, k?  
  
  
  
The Perfect Christmas  
by genielou  
  
  
  
The Youth Center boomed with Holiday music. Everyone was there, students, Center members, neighbors, children, and lots more. The Power Rangers were there as well, enjoying the holiday celebration. Katherine Hillard stood by the Christmas tree telling holiday stories to young children, Tommy Oliver and Billy Cranston stood by the counter talking to Ernie, Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos sat by a table chatting, and Tanya Sloan sat on a stool by the far corner with a guitar in her arms, singing to the parents and fellow students that surrounded her.  
  
"... oh Holy Night..." Adam and Rocky could hear her voice faintly.  
  
"She sounds really nice," Rocky said. "You wanna go over there?"  
  
Adam looked on unsurely at Tanya's direction. "Nah. There's so many people there already," he said as he fidgeted with a small box in his hands, although his voice hinted a bit of longing in them.  
  
Rocky knew better than to give in to his best friend's wish. He knew that Adam has had feelings for the yellow ranger ever since she entered their lives, but Adam had not done anything about it. Maybe it's because he's shy, or maybe it's because he was afraid of being rejected. Whatever the reason may be, Rocky has silently vowed to himself that he will somehow get them together. Playing cupid is pretty sleazy, and he knew that, of course, but he also knew a little secret that only he, and probably Katherine too, knew. From time to time, Tanya has sat with him to talk. But they don't talk about just anything, they talk about the one particular man that she had fallen for at first sight...  
  
At first, he couldn't believe it. Her affection for Adam had made her shy in her own way and that is a word that definitely does not fit to describe Tanya Sloan. Of course, he did not meddle with their affairs. He had sworn to secrecy and had thought that they should be in control of the situation, no matter how much he wanted to just spill out the little bit of information that could change and benefit both of their lives. It had so amusing to Rocky to watch these two love birds play hard to get. They would do little things for each other that says more that what's really there, yet neither would get the message. Many times, they have come to close to blurting it out, but interruptions always seem to come up. Rocky is now tired or waiting and is ready to take matter into his own hands. He knew, without actually knowing for a fact, that the small box that his best friend has been clenching shut in his hands will help him accomplish his goal.  
  
Rocky got up from his seat, startling Adam. "I'll be right back, buddy," he said, noticing the confusion on Adam's face as he gathered all of his things and headed to Tanya's far corner.  
  
Adam followed him with his eyes and suddenly got a bit nervous. * Please don't let this be one of his jokes... * he thought to himself pleadingly. He saw Tanya stop strimming her guitar and Rocky leaning over to her ear, whispering. Tanya looked over to his direction with a look of glee in her eyes. Suddenly, Adam knew that his friend was at it. He could feel his stomach turn.  
  
Tanya stood, putting her guitar aside. She walked towards Adam's direction. Adam pretended not to see and hide the box away in his jacket pocket.  
  
"Hi," Tanya said, sitting down from across him. "Rocky said that you were a bit down so I came over to cheer you up."  
  
* What's Rocky up to? * "I'm not down. I'm happy, really," he insisted with a forced smile.  
  
Tanya takes his hand in hers. "Then how come you don't sound like it?"  
  
Adam could feel his cheeks turn into a light shade of red. He could only hope that Tanya did not notice. He looked up at her and could see that she's waiting for him to say something, anything. He knew that Tanya has always been persistent when it came to getting him to talk to her about his problems. Maybe he could actually tell her without hinting anything off.  
  
"Well," he started. "There's this girl that I really like."  
  
Tanya's face fell. She could feel her eyes water but held them shut to keep it from going any further. * He likes someone else... * She lets go of his hand, but made sure to look eager to listen, although she didn't really want to hear Adam talk about his dream girl.  
  
"I want to give her something for Christmas, it's a pretty personal gift," he continued. "We're really good friends and--"  
  
"And you're afraid that if she doesn't like you back, it'll ruin your friendship, right?" she interrupted.  
  
"Exactly," he answered.   
  
Tanya pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just go for it, Adam. If she's really your friend, then she wouldn't let something like this ruin your friendship, even if she doesn't feel the same for you."  
  
Adam took her words at heart and took it in consideration, but stopped caring when he noticed the sad look on her face.  
  
"Tanya," he started. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, you see, there's this guy I like too," she said looking down, reluctant to say more but knew, from previous conversations, that Adam wouldn't let her go until she tells him what was really wrong. "But he already likes someone else."  
  
"That's stupid." Tanya looked up, startled by the sternness in his voice, not directed at her, but directed at... at himself?   
  
Adam got up from his seat and sat on the seat next to Tanya. "Tanya," he started. "You are beautiful, smart, funny, and everything else that a guy could want in a girl. Whoever this guy is, he's obviously not thinking right."  
  
Tanya laughed half-heartedly, she could feel herself blush at the closeness that they now have.  
  
Suddenly, Adam took her hands in his, something that he has never done before. "If he were me," he said, looking straight into her eyes. "I would prefer you over any other girl, anytime."  
  
Tanya smiles, overcome with joy. * He prefers me *, she thought herself. She could melt right then and there.  
  
"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN..."  
  
They jumped on the sudden booming of Ernie's voice on the microphone and the sudden dimness of the lights. They turned, following the spotlight and saw him standing on the small stage set up on the far wall where the gym equipments used to be at.   
  
"THANK YOU FOR COMING. I HOPE EVERYONE IS HAVING AS MUCH FUN AS I AM."  
  
Everyone cheers.  
  
"AND NOW, PLAYING FOR US ON THIS VERY SPECIAL HOLIDAY NIGHT, PLEASE GIVE A LOUD APPLAUSE TO 'HEAVEN'S ROSE'!!"  
  
Everyone cheers once again as the band gathered up to the stage. Three woman stood by the side on the microphones set up for each, two man gathered on the drums and base guitars, another woman, older than all of them stood by the organ, and, lastly, a teenage girl, presumably the lead singer, stood by the microphone set up right in the middle of the stage.  
  
"HEY THERE!" she said in her alto voice. She waited for the crowd to settle, then continued. "WE'RE VERY HAPPY TO BE HERE IN ANGEL GROVE TONIGHT. NOW, THIS FIRST SONG HAS BEEN REQUESTED BY ROCKY DESANTOS," she gestured to Rocky standing by the side of the the stage. Rocky waves at everyone with a huge grin on his face. Adam's stomach turned upside down. "HE TOLD ME HE HAS SOME FRIENDS THAT NEED SOME WAKING UP, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN," she winks at the audience and everyone laughs. "HE HOPES THAT THIS WILL DO IT FOR THEM. SO, ADAM AND TANYA, THIS ONE IS FOR YOU."  
  
No one bothered to try and find out who Adam and Tanya were. As soon as the melody kicked in, a small crowd gathered on the dance floor.  
  
Everyday I see what I long for  
So near yet so far  
I look and look  
And realize   
Something worth a lifetime  
To figure out  
  
Adam and Tanya looked on in awe, both thinking the same thing. * I can't believe he did that. * After a few moments of staring, Adam knew what he had to do.  
  
He stood up, faced Tanya, and bowed to her, offering his hand. "May I have this dance?"  
  
Tanya giggled, and accepted his hand. They walked hand in hand on to the dance floor, her in her most elegant yellow dress and lace overcoat, and him in his most casual pair of slacks and green shirt and jacket. Adam placed his hands on either side of her waist, and Tanya wrapped hers around his neck.  
  
Though I step closer  
I feel a mile away  
I need courage to bring it out  
COurage to say it now  
And so in this holiday  
I step closer  
And feel a heartbeat away  
  
"Adam," Tanya started. "I.. um..."  
  
"What is it, Tanya?" Adam asked.  
  
My hearts beats faster  
I feel so nervous  
But that won't stop me now  
That won't stop me now  
Please, Saint Nick  
Grant me this one  
Give me strength to push it out  
  
"The thing is.. that...well..." Tanya takes a deep breath, determined to say more, and continued. "Adam," she said with more strength in her voice. "I.. I like you. In fact, I'm falling for you. Ever since the first time I saw you. You were always so nice to me, so understanding. You've protected me, fought with me." She stopped a moment to look at Adam, to see if he is in shock at all, but saw none of what she expected. He was waiting for her to continue on, and so she did. "I feel so nervous around you, and I've never felt that way before. I thought it was just a crush, but, it wasn't. It... it's more than that and I'm afraid to say it because maybe you won't feel the same."  
  
Don't you talk, just let me say it  
I don't wanna wait til the new year  
I love you, I love you  
From dusk til dawn  
Don't tell me this isn't real  
  
Tanya looked down, not wanting to hear Adam's answer nor look at his reaction in fear of rejection. * Oh, why did I say it?! He already likes someone else. Why do I even bother? * Her eyes begin to water once again. She shuts them to try to stop the tears from falling, but opened her eyes when she felt Adam's fingertip on her chin. She lifts up her head and saw him smiling his traditional lopsided smile.  
  
Tell me the same  
Or at least the similar  
  
"Tanya," he started, stroking her cheek with a finger. "You've just said what I've been wanting to say for so long."  
  
Tanya opens her mouth to say something but Adam puts finger to her lips and shushed her. "It's my turn to say it," he said, giving her a small smile. "You don't know how much I hated seeing you with Shawn. It was almost unbareable. Why do you think I joined the baseball team, Tanya? And why do you think I was the first one to offer to train you? I wanted to see you everyday. Just hearing your voice makes me smile. Everynight, I would put off doing homework just so that I could hear you on the radio. And believe me, I've missed a lot of homework because of that."  
  
Tanya laughs slightly as she blinked back unshed tears.  
  
"Call me crazy... but I fell for you from the first day that I saw you," said Adam.  
  
Smile, laugh, give me an answer  
Don't make me cry  
Make me happy  
  
At the corner of the small stage, Rocky snaps his fingers and the dancing crowd slowly shifted their positions. Slowly and very gently, Tanya and Adam is pushed in different direction until, finally, they ended up under mistletoe, neither noticing Rocky's plan take action.  
  
We don't need a miracle  
We don't need a mistletoe  
Just kiss me now  
Show me you know what I know  
  
Adam glances up at the mention of mistletoe, and smiles. Tanya, noticing Adam's sudden glee, glances up as well, and smiles.  
  
"Tanya," Adam said, looking down at the yellow ranger. "Would you let me?"  
  
Tanya looks up at Adam and smiles. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Adam smiles down at her, leaned closer, and brushed his lips gently against hers. Both laughs slightly as they drew back.  
  
"Oh!" Tanya said suddenly, letting go of Adam's neck and running to a nearby table, leaving a confused Adam behind. She picked up what looked like a purse, an searched inside. Running back, Adam could see a small item in her hands, wrapped in brown paper. "I made this for you," she handed him the brown paper bag.  
  
Adam ripped the brown bag carefully, and found, inside, a wooden pendant, beautifully and proffessionally carved to resemble a frog and painted green with yellow decors as well, laced with black leather string. Adam grins.  
  
"I hope you like it. I made it myself," Tanya blushes. "The guys told me that you were a frog when you got the ninjetti powers. But they said you weren't too happy about it so I wasn't sure."  
  
"I love it," Adam said.  
  
Don't you talk, just let me say it  
I don't wanna wait til the new year  
I love you, I love you  
From dusk til dawn  
Don't tell me this isn't real  
  
Tanya was taken aback with his enthusiasm. Flipping the frog over he sees his name carved on the top side, and 'Tanya Sloan' carved below it. He looks up and gives her a questioning look.  
  
"Back at my home, if you carve your names under your gift, it means that you will be together forever," she blushes even more. "That's why I wasn't going to give it to you at first."  
  
Adam was just about to respond to that comment but withdrew into his jacket pocket, remembering the small box that he had. "Here," he told her. "It's for you."  
  
Tanya accepted the small box and opened it to see another necklace, a gold chain, and hanging on it was a pendant shaped like a music note with a yellow stone in the middle. Adam took the necklace out of the box, unlocked the chain and placed it around Tanya neck. Tanya wholeheartedly lifted her hair up to assist Adam. She looks at her pendant, tracing its outlines with her finger.  
  
"I sent a letter to my aunt in Korea," he explained. "I saw it a long time ago during a visit. My aunt sent it over as soon as she could."  
  
"This must've costed quite a number," she thought out loud, still gazing dreamily at the note as she traces its outlines with the tip of her finger.   
  
Adam takes her hand away from the necklace and holds it firmly on his chest while lifting her chin up with his other hand. Tanya looks deeply into his eyes, not able to take her gaze away. "You're worth much more than that," he said, surprising even himself with his sudden, newfound courage.  
  
We don't need a miracle  
We don't need a mistletoe  
Just kiss me now  
Show me you know what I know  
Give me a Perfect Christmas  
From this day 'til forever  
  
Adam leans down, closer and closer. Tanya closes her eyes, and their lips met, not in a soft brush, but in a longer, more passionate kiss.   
  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
OK! OK! I know, I know! It's sappy and it sucks, but what can I do? I'm just so crazy about those two. *sniff* R & R is always welcome.... but please take it easy on me, K?  
  
  
  
Um, this may not be that important, but if you like what you just read and want to read more, I have another story out called "Truth of the Hearts". Of course, more reviews encourage me to write faster so just keep it coming, OK? 


End file.
